


Good morning

by xungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Soft Byun Baekhyun, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xungsoo/pseuds/xungsoo
Summary: Baekhyun loves waking up with Kyungsoo.





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Pls be kind to me, its my first finished and published fic after almost four years and I'm nervous. Also pls note that English isn't my first language! I'm human and I make mistakes :< anyway, enjoy some soft baeksoo!

The sun shining through the curtains, brighten up the bedroom. Clothes laying everywhere, the desk filled with paperwork and the alarm waking the sleepy bodies up. 

Kyungsoo turns around and reaches for his phone, not opening his eyes, not wanting to lose the warmth of sleep. But the sounds and movements still woke up both of them, but nor does either one dare to say something. 

They settle back in, Kyungsoo throwing his arm over Baekhyun, pulling him closer and feeling his breath against his chest. Baekhyun makes himself comfortable in Kyungsoos embrace, pushing his head more and more against the other one, shifting and moving until he feels fully taken over by him. He can't feel anything else, just Kyungsoos arms over him, how he breaths in his smell, how he holds him down and makes sure he's comfortable. 

They know that it's time for breakfast and that they should get up and do something productive, but Baekhyun cannot imagine being anywhere else than in Kyungsoos arms right know, safe in the their shared bed and nothing breaking their silence. 

Kyungsoo is drifting off to sleep, his eyes heavy and the smell of his own shampoo in Baekhyuns hair calming him, but the sudden movement of the other one makes his breath hitch and gets his arm into an uncomfortable position. 

Kyungsoo growls and holds Baekhyun. 

"Stop moving" Kyungsoo tells him sleepily, but Baekhyun won't listen and keeps on moving. Kyungsoo opens his eyes and looks at Baekhyun. Baekhyun looks back with half lidded eyes, a smile appearing on his puppy like face. 

Baekhyun leans forward and kisses Kyungsoo on the corner of his lips, not quite catching the spot he aimed for. Kyungsoo doesn't kiss back, Baekhyun knows he hates the morning breath, but he doesn't care and leans in again. Their lips brushing against each other, but Kyungsoo still doesn't move. 

Baekhyuns heart starts to ache, his breath getting faster and the grab on Kyungsoos shirt getting tighter. His eyes are closed tightly and baekhyuns starts to whine. 

Baekhyun hates this, hates that his mind goes crazy the second he gets rejected, this feeling of loss getting bigger deep in his chest and the sounds around him getting dull. 

Kyungsoo kisses back slightly, his hands soft around Baekhyuns. He breaths in deeply and pulls Baekhyun into a hug. 

"It's okay, I'm here" he tells him against his lips, not breaking the kiss. 

Baekhyun calms down and kisses back, let's himself get comfortable again. His heart is still beating fast, but it's okay, Kyungsoo told him so. 

Baekhyun doesn't stop kissing him, these mornings without any work ahead are rare and Baekhyun appreciates them very much. He appreciates waking up to Kyungsoo, to his smile and warmth, to his deep morning voice and his heavy limbs laying around him. Yeah, Baekhyun really appreciates the mornings. 

They eventually stop making out to get under the shower. Kyungsoo washes Baekhyun with his shampoo, not getting bothered by his constant touching and kissing. Baekhyun is humming a melody, barely audibly under the streaming shower but Kyungsoo recognizes the song immediately. The one Baekhyun always hums when he's tired or is getting babied, often both. Kyungsoo listens carefully, the familiar soft voice of Baekhyun filling his ears. 

The shampoo got washed out a long time ago, but they don't bother to get out of the shower, enjoying the moment. Baekhyun plays with Kyungsoos fingers. Holding them in his, kissing the finger tips and stepping closer to his one and only. Kyungsoo doesn't interrupt him, he knows how much baekhyun loves these things, to go into detail with his body, looking at everything, every mole and every scar, studying the other one as if he doesn't know everything about him already. And Baekhyun knows how to touch, knows how to cherish the love of his life right and he would never change anything about it. 

Kyungsoos eyes never leave the ones from Baekhyun, he doesn't dare to waste any second that he could spend with him, so he tries to not think about work or anything else that stresses him. The only thing he needs to do is to keep Baekhyun happy. If that means to let Baekhyun do whatever he wants to with his body, then there's nothing else that Kyungsoo would want to do more. 

Baekhyun looks up at him and puts on an tired but happy smile, fighting to keep his eyes open. He doesn't want to miss it, doesn't want to forget Kyungsoos perfect face, the plumb lips that he loves to kiss so much, the big eyes which can say more than words, his soft hair and just everything. Not that baekhyun could ever forget kyungsoo. It's his face he thinks of when he goes to bed, the name that pops up in his head whenever he feels nervous and his smile that calms his heart whenever he needs it. 

Kyungsoo kisses him deeply with his arms around his naked waist, holding him tight and pressing their bodies together. Baekhyun kisses him back just as deeply, going in with too much tongue and teeth, but kyungsoo let's him, so he takes. 

Kyungsoo eventually stops the make out season to get out of the shower. Baekhyun pouts, but follows him either way. 

Kyungsoo makes breakfast with Baekhyun not leaving his side. He clings to his back, putting his head on his shoulder to watch him cook and humming his so loved melody. But Baekhyun doesn't want to seem useless, so he cuts some vegetables, this time without needing any bandages afterwards. He gets a peck as a reward. 

They spend their time after eating on the sofa, the television getting some noises into their quiet place. Kyungsoo is playing with Baekhyuns still wet hair, rubbing it between his fingers. 

"You should cut your hair, it's more comfortable" he tells him. Baekhyun laughs. 

"I'll leave the bald head to you, it suits you more anyway" Baekhyun responses without looking up. He's still sleepy, probably from constantly kissing Kyungsoo. It makes him feel dizzy. 

The day goes on like that, just the two of them exchanging looks and sharing kisses from time to time. They put on a movie after some time, one that both of them at least watched a hundred times already. Baekhyun sings to the opening music, making Kyungsoo smile with it while he prepares some popcorn. 

The movie ends too fast, leaving them with so much more time to fill. Kyungsoo spends it with cleaning up the mess in their bedroom, Baekhyun doing the same in the kitchen.

They eventually go out for a walk to get some fresh air, fooling around and talking about anything that gets into their minds. Kyungsoos eyes hidden behind his glasses, making him look even softer than he already is. Baekhyun wants to kiss him, but he's fine with holding hands for now. 

It's getting dark when they reach home after eating Kyungsoos favorite dish outside, a small restaurant that Baekhyun knows makes it taste like home. 

Kyungsoo makes himself comfortable on the sofa again, surprised when Baekhyun shows up with soju. He totally forgot that they still had some but he doesn't complain. A drunk Baekhyun is only more charming than the sober one, if that's even possible. 

Baekhyuns checks turn red after only some shots, so Kyungsoo puts the alcohol back to its place. Baekhyun pouts and clings to Kyungsoo who only laughs about it. 

"Why would you stop drinking, it was fun" Baekhyun whines, even though he doesn't like to drink. "You're drunk, that's why" Kyungsoo tells him while patting his head. Baekhyun reaches out for a kiss and Kyungsoo gives it to him. 

Baekhyuns heart starts to beat faster suddenly, their eyes locked and the soft hand of Kyungsoo against his check cooling him down. But it still seems to get so hot out of nowhere and Baekhyun wants to scream loudly. He wants to scream about how much he loves Kyungsoo, how he's the only one to make him feel all these feelings he can't describe. He wants to scream about how he wants to wake up to Kyungsoos face every morning and that his eyes are the last thing he wants to look at before he falls asleep. He wants to scream about how Kyungsoo makes his heart ache out of nowhere, how he's not able no handle all the feelings he feels. He wants to scream about how scared he is to lose Kyungsoo. He just wants to-

"I love you so much" Baekhyun whispers while looking into those eyes he knows so well.

Kyungsoo has that one smile on his face, the one that tells Baekhyun that everything will be fine, no need to worry, he's fine.

"I love you too" he tells him softly, his thumb stroking over his check.

They get back into their bed, changed into soft shirts and teeth brushed with Kyungsoos help. Baekhyun gets back into his favorite position, safe in the other ones embrace. Kyungsoos arm is stroking Baekhyuns back, making his eyes fall shut faster then expected. But he's fine with that, because Baekhyun can't wait to wake up with Kyungsoo again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u had as much fun as I had with this short fic. u can follow me on twt (@lvlynini) and we can talk if u want too and hopefully I'll see u in my next work!! Have a nice day ~


End file.
